1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an art for acquiring information through a mobile communications terminal, and in particular to an art for acquiring information based on a location and time at regular time intervals.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, radio communication networks for various mobile communication units such as portable telephones, car phones, and personal handyphones have been rapidly built. The radio communication networks with rapidly expanded service areas in the form of being connected to a conventional wire telephone network have become a social infrastructure.
At present, a portable telephone has an Internet connection function and an advanced information processing function. As a result, the portable telephone has evolved into an integrated information communication terminal beyond the confines of simple communication means. This also applies to most of mobile communication terminals other than the portable telephone.
JP-A-2002-374515 is referred to as a related art.
In order to access the Internet with a portable telephone so that a user of the portable telephone acquires any desired information, usually it is necessary to start an Internet browser for connecting the portable telephone to a predetermined contents distribution server. However, such a procedure is not necessarily the most suitable user interface so as to acquire various information with such a procedure.